


Revenge is best served hot. Spicy hot.

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, F/M, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Sick Alexander Hamilton, Stomach Ache, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: When a recent argument leaves Jefferson fuming, he decides to plot his revenge. Little does he know that Hamilton is a little too sensitive to spicy food.Written by 50waystodie on Wattpad, edited by yours truly.Request:“alex goes to dinner at someone's house (group dinner at the washington's maybe?) and eats something that makes him gassy. you can choose whoever else is in this one.”***WARNING: This fanfiction contains burp/hiccup kinks. If these topics make you uncomfortable, please DO NOT CLICK!!***





	Revenge is best served hot. Spicy hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm still reallllly busy, but 50waystodie really saved my ass by writing this prompt out for me. Really talented, be sure to check them out! 
> 
> They might be writing more stuff for me, so please if you have any feedback or requests, message ME on @askcat on Wattpad. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> -Cat

"You sure this is a good idea?" Aaron asked, his voice hushed in a whisper as he watched Thomas pour hot sauce all over Alexander's food, all while James stood next to him watching intently. Thomas smirked as he stopped shaking the bottle, twisting the cap back on and placing it in its original spot. Looking over at Aaron and James he nodded, the smug smirk not leaving his face. 

"Trust me its perfect…. Hamilton won't know what hit him", He chuckled. He wasn't pranking Alex due to his usual hatred for the man, oh no he was doing this out of pure revenge. A few weeks ago, Alex thought it would be funny to take his cane. Now most people thought he used his cane for a fashion statement to boost his ego or something like that. But no he surprisingly actually needed it. His leg was, in blunt terms, "fucked up" real bad due to an accident that happened in his past. He assumed Alex thought the same of everyone else, that he used it for accessory. He ended up getting it back, but that's another story. Overall, he was pissed. 

But what are Hamilton and Jefferson doing in the same house together? What the hell are they doing having dinner together? Well, Jefferson always loves to explain his evil plans. 

***************************  
This night was supposed to be relaxing.

Washington had invited his students over for dinner, nothing to special, he and Martha just wanted to check up on them. Martha was never a teacher, but all the students knew her as well as George anyway. The Hamsquad, the Schuylers, even James, Aaron and Jefferson were invited (Much to Hamilton's dismay). Though the moment the two saw each other, they knew they'd be at each other's throats the entire night. 

They started getting into a heated argument over old documents, but Martha pulled them aside and scolded them saying this was going to be a “nice evening” and that there was to be no fighting. Well, no fighting that she could see, at least. 

While Martha was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, the group's paired off: The schuylers mostly talked amongst themselves while the Washingtons talked with the Hamilsquad. Thomas, James and Aaron were all talking to each other as well until Martha beckoned the trio into the kitchen. She asked the three boys for help with preparing the food on plates while she got an herb from the garden. They of course agreed and helped. 

This eventually lead to Thomas’ groundbreaking idea that involved dumping the hot sauce in Alexander's food only a minute before Martha came back in to bring the food out. 

So there they all sat, at the large dinner table, everyone talking amongst themselves. It was no secret that the washingtons were rich. They lived in a nice, fancy house and had a table that fit twelve people. Being there was like being at a royal dinner. Thomas sat in the middle between James and Aaron. He didn't move at all when his food was served. At first all he did was stare at Hamilton, that smirk never leaving his face. It was only when James secretly elbowed him to warn him that Alex was getting suspicious that he picked up his fork and tuned out the conversations around him. 

He couldn't focus on his food, his main focus was on Hamilton, who sat at the end of the table next to Laurens. He watched as Alex started taking bites of his food, too busy in his conversation to notice, he stayed silent waiting for a sign that something was wrong. It seemed like James and Aaron were doing the same, having stopped their conversation as well. It was obvious but he could tell by the side eyes and looks they were giving Alex that they too were waiting for a reaction.

They got one alright, but not the one they were expecting. Alexander, the one who was talking the most in the group started growing more and more quiet. It seemed odd, but George and Martha didn't seem to notice they just kept having their conversation, while Laf, Herc and John looked at Alex, weirdly noticing the man's growing silence.

"Alex?",John questioned worry taking a slight edge in his voice, getting the Schuylers and Washington's attention. Laurens had seen that look on his face before. He knew what was happening. 

"Everything okay?", he said softer, placing his hand on Alex’s. He didn't answer. 

It took Alexander a minute to notice the spice, but once he did he could already feel his stomach cramping up. Spicy food had always made him gassy ever since he was a child. In Nevis, the poor experimented with different spices in effort to make the food taste better, but he's never been able to handle the spice some people placed on food. It could make him burp for days.

Alex looked at Laurens worried face, and his eyes scanned the others. Everyone was staring, and it was kind of suspicious that no one else was reacting to how spicy the meal was, especially herc who would've also had a reaction if his was spicy. The bigger man was a baby when it came to it. His rue landed on Jefferson who had a smug look on his face. He knew the man had done Something to his food. He knew he should've suspected something when he came to the table and Jefferson was just sitting there smirking. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was *hic* 

The man hiccuped earning weird looks from everyone  
at the table. He took his hand away from Laurens and placed a fist and stifled a burp.

"I'll *hic* be right back", he said in a hurry and he quickly got up from the table, rushing away. Laurens didn't know what was happening but something unexpected happened Jefferson grabbed his cane and stood up as well.

"I'll check on him"

James and John were about to protest, and John was about to get up and follow him, but Jefferson only smirked. 

"I can do it", he said snidely. 

Then he was off. It wasn't hard to find Alexander, he could hear the man burping loudly from inside the backroom. Stopping at the door, he gave it a light knock.

"Hamilton? you okay?", he asked. Silence. That prompted him to open the door, which Alex had failed to lock, and there was Alexander hunched over the sink face red as he rubbed his stomach. The man's belly was obviously bloated and he didn't even seem to notice Thomas come in.

-oohhhurrrppp- 

Alex let out a moan mixed with a burp. It sounded painful but he didn't try to hide it. Closing the door with a soft click, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hamilton?" 

Alex flinched back from his touch and glared at him, not wanting Thomas to see him in this state.

"fuck off jeff-urrpppp-"

A small burp escaped his lips once again as he moaned. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at this, he wanted to be a dick and record Alex in this state, but something compelled him not to.

"Alright, I'll help you", he said. Much to Alex’s surprise, Thomas placed his hand on Alex's belly and he saw how bloated he was. He was a bit forceful when he pressed down, Alex didn't have time to revolt.

-URRRrrrppppppppp- 

a loud belch escaped his lips as Thomas chuckled at Alex, whose face had reddened immensely.

"Just imagine when the whole school hears about this"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! I'll be back to writing soon! ALSO! Some good news to MPREG lovers! It isn't officially going to happen, but 50waystodie has offered to write some Hamilton MPREG fics! 
> 
> Remember, if you have any feedback or requests, please message me at @askcat on Wattpad!
> 
> Thanks y'all, 
> 
> -Cat


End file.
